White Hoodie
by The Voices Talk to Me
Summary: Basically a one-shot about Gwen and Duncan. Gwen is in class, and she learns about a more compassonate side of Duncan. She thinks about what his life is really like for the rest of the class. The hoodie is tied into the story.    DuncanxGwen One-shot


**Okay, well, I liked this one-shot for many reasons.**

**It's based on a true story about your's truly.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

I walked into my fourth period Creative Writing class. It was a beautiful autumn afternoon; not too hot, not too cold, just a tiny bit windy. Perfect. The leaves were slowly drifting onto the landscaping of the school. It looked like something perfect to sketch.

I sat in my seat by the window, then admired the beauty of nature. I quickly glanced at the bell work: Write a paragraph about fall. Okay, easy enough.

I brushed my black and blue colored hair back, and began working.

A few minutes passed after the bell, and then Mrs. Lewis had a few select students read their stories. I drifted slowly to a drowsy state of being. It was equivalent to being slightly tipsy. I was awaken by a deep, husky voice to the back left of me.

It was Duncan. I'd forgotten that he had this class with me. Now that I was awake, I decided that I might as well listen to what he had to say.

Surprisingly, he had some pretty good stuff – given for whom he is.

His paragraph was about how he has family connections with fall. He said that his mom had departed for Iraq in October a few years ago. That he had actually gotten his first job in the fall. That his baby sister was born in the fall, and how he would never forget how she looked up at him that evening, and had a smile in her eyes.

I had never thought of Duncan being any what sentimental; he had always appeared cold, stone, and hard to me.

However, that soon changed once we transitioned to our next activities. He continuously harassed me when we had a brainstorming moment in class, he said all sort of perverted jokes towards me – the basic Duncan works.

When we were reviewing our basic grammar skill to make sure the class was on the same page, I couldn't help but to wonder about Duncan.

Was _that_ why the boy acted like that? All those emotions, and he didn't know how to properly address them? Was he loved by his family? How was his home like? It's questions like those that need to be answered for the sake of the student body, and especially for him.

I noticed that Duncan was wearing a white hoodie. He always wore that hoodie. I always wondered why, too. Maybe he had some sort of family connection with it; wearing it made him feel closer to his mom or something.

I imagined what it would be like for me to wear that hoodie. Maybe if he was my boyfriend, it would happen. It would be a few sizes too big, – or maybe a lot – but I would be able to work it. Maybe I would feel closer to Duncan while wearing the hoodie; maybe I would understand what he has been through...

Class was soon over before I realized it, and I had to pack my backpack. When I walked outside, it had mysteriously dropped a few degrees in temperature. I was shivering as I walked along the sidewalk to my next class. Soon, I sensed that someone was near me. It was Duncan.

His hoodie was no longer being warmed by his body, but was instead draped over the arm closest to me.

"You wanna wear it?" he asked. I gratefully accepted it.

"Thanks." I told him as I pulled it over my head. Just as I suspected, it was a few sizes too big and hung on my body. But, it was warm, and that's what counted. Oddly, I didn't feel any connection to him by wearing the hoodie; it was as if I needed to talk to him to understand.

Duncan smiled sheepishly at me. It was as if he was reading my mind and was trying to say something back. I opened my mouth, but he shushed me.

"Let's just leave it at the hoodie today." he said.

Instantly, I understood. I nodded my head

It would be too complicated for a six minute walk; it would take time.

I could wait to understand him.

But today, I was grateful for the hoodie.

* * *

**Yea, I know, I know, it was short, but I wanted to experiment with DuncanxGwen.**

**There was a boy that I liked last year that would wear a white hoodie often...and he got in trouble a lot...sooo...story inspiration.**

**Please review.**

**It would make me very happy.**


End file.
